Cut off
by CrazyCookies48
Summary: A dream land, Germany is sweet, and nice, Italy is too, they're together, a couple. No complications. Nothing. It's perfect... ...is it?...


**Well, this is only going to be a one chapter thing, it's a romance, but it's only going to be one chapter long, and I think, with the plot I have planned out, it would be best left at one chapter. But, if you guys like it, then I'll try and continue it. Just tell me in the reviews, K? **

_Cut off_

Italy sat up in his bed, looking out the window, as he smiled. _It's so sunny. _He thought. _And happy. _

He got up to go to his closet and get changed. _What am I supposed to wear? _He thought, there was nothing he wanted. Well, his military uniform, but those made him think of war and violence. And, he hated that. He picked up one of Germany's old shirts. He put it over his head, and pulled it down. It was warm, and it smelled like him. It was old, and worn out, but that's what made it nice. Germany is _a lot _bigger than him, so the shirt was more like a dress, but Italy liked that.

He smoothed out the shirt on him, and looked for something else to wear. He felt like someone else was behind him.

Someone came up behind him, and wrapped their arms around his stomach, and rested their head on one of his shoulders.

"Good morning." Germany said, as his head was on Italy's shoulder.

Italy smiled, knowing it was him. "Good morning."

"I…have a feeling, you slept well?" Germany asked, lightly pressing his face near Italy's.

Italy smiled, knowing what he was hinting at. "Yeah, I did."

Germany smiled, and twirled Italy around so he was looking him in the eye.

"You look so cute in my clothes. It's so adorable how their too big for you." Germany said, with a half-smile.

"Thanks" Italy said, blushing. He wrapped his arms around Germany's neck. "You're cute too."

"hm" Germany murmured, as he put his arms around Italy waist. "I don't think you'll be needing to put the rest of your clothes on." Germany said.

Italy smiled, as Germany leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey, guys, I just mad breakfast, so if you want so—ah!" Japan said, walking in and quickly stopping to cover his eyes and turn around.

"Sorry, sorry! I should have knocked, uh—" Japan began.

"No, it's fine." Italy said, giggling.

'Um, I'll, uh, um…breakfast…and, so….yeah" Japan said, running out.

"You hungry?" Germany asked.

"Sure, let me just _put on some pants_." Italy said, with a smile.

Italy walked downstairs, with his clothes on, and sat next to Germany at the breakfast table.

"Good morning. Sorry, for what, uh…happened." Japan said, looking at his feet.

"Huh? No, it's ok." Germany said, sitting down.

"Well, this might sound weird, but um, happy Valentine's Day you guys." Japan said, smiling.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day." Italy said, smiling.

"Hey, Japan?" Germany asked.

"Yeah?"

"There's not going to be any…uh…training today, okay?"

"Um…ok, I guess. It is a holiday." Japan replied.

"Well, sorry, but, I'm full. I'm going to get ready, then I guess I'll hang out with Greece or something." Japan said.

"Okay! Have fun~!" Italy yelled.

"Hey, Italy?" Germany asked, after Japan left the room.

"Mhm?" Italy asked.

"Well, I was thinking…since it's Valentine's Day, and all…do you, uh…want to go out to dinner, or something?" Germany asked, looking at his feet and blushing.

"Yeah! I would love to!" Italy smiled. "I'll go get ready!"

Germany and Italy sat at a restaurant table, both of them dressed formally, (but Italy's Italian, so one of the looked better) looking down at their menus.

"Are you sure you want to eat here? Everything on this menu looks expensive." Italy said, with guilt.

"I'm sure…it's ok." Germany said, reaching across the table to hold Italy's hand.

"…ok" Italy said, smiling.

"It's an Italian restaurant, so there's a lot of pasta, and stuff you can get, you know, if you want" Germany said, looking down and blushing.

"Thanks, you're really sweet, you know?" Italy said, looking at Germany.

"Um…thanks." Germany said, pulling to menu close to his face, to cover it.

Germany wrapped his hand around Italy's, as they walked through the park, and up to a park bench.

"Hey, you want to sit down?" Germany asked.

"Hm? Sure." Italy replied, sitting down beside him.

"Um…well…I'm not really sure how to say this…well, I wanted to ask you for a long time, I just…didn't know how. Well, to be honest, I still don't know what I'm doing but, I guess it's only four words, really. I just, well…I love you. You know that, but, I just want to tell you. I want to tell you that forever, so you _know _how much I do. I want to get you the best things, and do the best things for you, and, I don't even know if this is the best thing for you, I just…maybe it's selfish, because I don't know if it's the best for you, but I _really _want it, and…Italy…will you marry—"

He woke up.

"Italy! Get up! Its time for training, Japans already outside!" Germany yelled, pushing open Italy's door.

"Huh?" Italy asked sitting up. "It was a…dream?"

"Well, I hope it was, since you were asleep. Whatever it was…" Germany said, beginning to walk away. "Now, get up! Todays no different, you need to train!"

Italy looked up to his calendar, to see the date, February 14th .

Italy smiled, as tear began to fill his eyes. "Huh…I guess it was just wishful thinking."

**Sorry, I know it's sad, but I just wanted to write it out. Please, please, please review!**

**TOMATES!**

**Cookie,**


End file.
